What's Wrong With This?
by Link's Twin
Summary: The Doctor was doing sothing he had never done before.


**_A/N: This is just some stuff that struck me as odd as I was reading some of the stories on this wonderful website. Enjoy it through the Doctor's eyes._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any other mentioned material. All I own is my ranting._**

The Doctor sat at the consol to his beloved TARDIS. He was in the middle of experiencing something that he never had before. He had only heard legends and folk tales of this particular event. He was dumb founded to find out that he did not enjoy it one bit. The event is known to most people in the early 21st century as a "Do Nothing Day".

He had promised Donna the last time he saw her that he would slow down for a bit, take a day off. He decided now was the perfect time to do so seeing as he didn't have a companion to keep him doing something. The only problem he now was aware of was the fact that he was totally and completely board. So what did the Time Lode decide was a good idea to do on his first Do Nothing Day in years? What most of us do on a Do Nothing Day? Troll the Internet!

The Doctor sat in front of the monitor and clicked on the little internet icon. He looked at the history. Apparently the last site visited was one called . He thought the last person who used the internet on the TARDIS was Rose. He smiled thinking about the long ago companion.

As he clicked on the link, the TARDIS shook and trembled. The consol sparked and the Doctor was forced to run around flipping switches and pushing buttons. He breathed a sigh of relief and checked the systems. Everything was in order. He took a quick peek out of the door. Nothing was going on, but it still took all his will power to head back into the TARDIS and the impending boredom.

Little did he know that when the TARDIS had its little spasm, they had jumped through a crack in the vortex into a universe no man should dare to drag his feet. A place where the only escape is through the television and gaming. This place is of course our world.

The Doctor was determined to keep to doing nothing, so he returned to the monitor, and looked at the page. It was headed with a purple banner that said

" Unleash Your Imagination." He scoffed and looked at the categories. He couldn't decide what to look at so he just hit the link that said "Just In"

A list of stories popped up and gave summaries. He scrolled through the first few stories. Most where romance stories that he wasn't too interested in. What could he say? He was the Doctor, adventure was in his blood!

He kept scrolling till his eyes landed on a particular story. It was a "Doctor Who" fiction. He frowned as he read the summary. It mentioned Rose, and himself, and what was it? An OC? What does that stand for? Only one way to find out he mused as he clicked the link to the story. He noted the author was under a pen name.

"Doctor_Luvr_5ever" What was going on? Who was claiming to love him five-ever? What was that, one more the four-ever? Again he was confused, who was on this site? He shook his head and decided this story was going to explain everything.

**_2 hours later-_**

The Doctor was in shock. There was no other way to describe it. He must have read the story 30 times and he still couldn't wrap his mind around the concept.

The story started with a girl. She was pretty normal as far as people go. Some sort of college student with a degree in something. She was watching what the Doctor learned was his life in the form of a TV show by BBC. The thought had unsettled him, but he was too transfixed on the fiction to turn his attention that way.

Somehow the girl had been taken into his reality. He paused over that line for a moment.

**_"As I sat there on my couch a gust of wind swirled the room, papers flew everywhere, and TV turned to static. I turned just in time to know I was being pulled through the TV."_**

Now the Doctor had read this story, multiple times, so he knew that the story was complete. What made him question was, why?

Why did the TV pull the girl into it, and how did that equate to being pulled into his universe? Was it the fact she was watching Doctor Who?

Why had his character not investigated the source and try to return the girl home?

Why had he in the end let her travel with him? Doesn't knowing the series word for word make the OC a sort of spoiler, that could cause the entire universe to implode with a single misplaced "Don't Blink."?

The Doctor sighed and moved his thought s to the other part of the fiction that had thrown him through a loop. His emotional status. To the credit of the actor, which some research revealed was the devilishly handsome-capture-his -10th-form-to-a-tee David Tennant, it was a good portrayal of his life, and the emotions he felt during that time.

The story started with the girl waking up on the TARDIS after he had just separated from Rose. He felt a twinge of pain when he had read that seeing as it still was a sore subject. The passage made him want to rip is hair out.

**_"After spending a whole 3 days with the Doctor I had learned a lot about him. He was kind and sweet. He often rambled and it was hard to keep up with him, but sometimes when he looked at me, I felt he was looking not at me, but in my soul trying to understand me. It almost seemed loving._**

**_And that day the loving look suspicion was confirmed. We had just finished running from the newest alien threat, when we were in flight again, we finally had the time to take a breath. He smiled at me and then hugged me. I was surprised and just let it happen. When he pulled away, we looked into each other's eyes before our lips smashed together."_**

What?! The Doctor was enraged! Who was this "Docto r_Luvr _5ever"? Did she even understand the emotion that a person goes through when they lose someone they loves? 3 days is barely enough time to stop crying, let alone stop the pain. This person has never had a hard break up, or they would have set this in to a different time frame.

Every person who has been in love with someone, and had lost that person knows the unbearable pain that come with that. Everything reminds you of that one person. Every scent, every item in the shop window, every color on the street, every joke that might have made them laugh. It all hurt, and if all that pain was gone in 3 days, then that person was never really in love to begin with.

He sighed and pushed that to the side for a moment. He knew that was going to come up again as he thought about the next topic. Rose.

There was an incident that happened recently, where Rose had crossed dimensions just to help him again. It was here in the fiction that the writer had decided to make Rose hung up on love and as cruel and ruthless as a Dalek. He knew his Rose and he knew that she was not cold hearted. She was human, but that should never be mistaken to a hateful creature, sworn on killing any of the Doctor's friends that might threaten their nonexistent relationship. He read this and frowned.

**_"Rose had turned to me whist the Doctor left to say good bye to all the others outside the TARDIS. I could tell she wanted a word with me. Her gaze was ice and froze my soul to the core. _**

**_"Who do you think you are, just coming in here and stealing the Doctor from me? Don't you know who I am? I am the Bad Wolf! I am the last person he loved! He is MINE! So don't you think about getting those filthy claws of yours on him, do it and it will be the last thing you ever do." She whispered the last part to add a silent emphasis to her words._**

**_"How do you know he still loves you?" I whispered. Before I knew what was happening, a red mark followed by a stinging pain was on my cheek. She chuckled with mirth and left me in shock on the floor."_**

The Doctor sighed and decided he had had enough of the fan fiction world. If this was the best humans could come up with, he didn't want any part of it. He shut off the monitor and turned back to the problem at hand. He was not in the right universe. He needed to go home. He was happy he remembered the last time he ended in a parallel universe, and added something to the consol, a button that allowed him to find the nearest crack in time. He set a course for it. He laughed as he learned that the crack was in Cardiff still. He watched the monitor as many humans pointed up at the TARDIS and had little Whovian heart attacks. He returned home, finally happy to be rid of the "Do Nothing Day."

**_A/N: OK. I hoped you liked it. These are real concerns I have for these sort of fiction. Don't get me wrong, I love a good OC/self insert, but the key word is good. _**

**_Sorry to anyone who has the pen name "Doctor_Luvr_5ever" I made that up on the spot, so don't kill me. As for the snippets of story, I made those up too._**

**_Thanks for checking out this idea that was born at 12:45 AM. Remember to Review!_**

here...


End file.
